NightClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar23. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description NightClan is a Clan of the fast, the cunning, and the heroic. Though we tend to be sly and reserved, we can be fun-loving and friendly. Territory We share territory with MoonClan and WaterClan. We live in a pine forest dotted with bushes and swamps. Our main prey are mice, voles, and other furry animals. Occasionally, we will eat scaly things. Others we role play with *WaterClan *MoonClan Members Leader: :Darkstar- a night-black tom with startlingly green eyes. He has streaks of white on him. He is kind to his Clan, but can be aggressive. (Emberstar) Deputy: ' :Lightningsky- a black she-cat who looks remarkably like Darkstar, who is her father. She is sarcastic and a great fighter. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Featherpaw Medicine Cat: :Moonbriar- a silky gray she-cat with an excellent memory and delicate, nimble paws and blue eyes. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Lightfeather Warriors: :Antpelt- red-brown tom with two black paws and two red paws. He has very long whiskers and clever green eyes. He is an excellent fighter, and cares about his family very much. (Mate: Poolleaf) (Emberstar) :Amberfire- black and amber-brown she-cat with specks of ginger and very pale white-tipped fur and beautiful dark amber eyes. Loyal to the end and to the warrior code, grumpy at times. (Mate: Rowanfoot) (Emberstar) :Rivereyes- A black tom with river blue eyes. (Mate: Snowleaf) (Prowllu) :Lionfang- large, muscular golden tom with unusually long canine teeth and icy-blue eyes. He is kind to his mate, but can be aggressive. (Mate: Wolfshadow) (Ivyclaw) :Wolfshadow- dark gray she-cat with light gray flecks on her chest and dark blue eyes. She is stubborn and aggressive toward the other Clans. (Mate: Lionfang) (Ivyclaw) :Pinestorm- handsome brown tom with white streaks and dots, and stunning blue eyes. He was a former kitty pet called Pine, and decided to join NightClan. (Mate: Shimmersky) (Emberstar) :Rowanfoot- reddish brown tabby tom with strikingly blue eyes. (Mate: Amberfire) (Eragonandwarriors) :Snowleaf- A white she-cat with gray and black tabby patches all over her, and beautiful, emerald green eyes. (Mate: Rivereyes) (Prowllu) :Poolleaf- soft gray and white she-cat with with tortoiseshell dots and tail, and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. Sensitive, honest, and a mother to all. (Mate: Antpelt) (Emberstar) :Malkia- small white she-cat with black swirls on her back, and brilliant blue eyes. Former loner. (Wolfspirit) :Fallowfern- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown ears and green eyes. She has a short temper and loves to listen to stories. (Emberstar) :Nightfang- a black tom with white and gray tabby patches on him, with green eyes. (Mate: Moongaze) (Prowllu) ::Apprentice, Aspenpaw :Cloudnose- white tom with a cloud-shaped black patch on his pink nose and dark blue eyes. He is aggressive to any cat not in his Clan, and very protective of his mate and Clanmates. (Mate: Sweetberry) (Emberstar) :Bearheart- large, muscular, thick-furred, brown tom with milky-blue eyes. Bearheart is clever, sneaky, and fierce in battle. (Mate: Mistfire) (Wolfspirit) :Fireblaze- flame-colored tom with black paws, a long tail, and large pale blue eyes. Fireblaze is clever and a great hunter. (Wolfspirit) :Blazeheart- large, muscular, dark ginger tabby tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is loyal and fierce in battle. (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :Lightfeather- A beautiful white she-cat with black and gray tabby patches on her, with blue eyes. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Moonbriar :Featherpaw- pretty silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She has a stubborn and feisty personality. She can be disobedient, but she cares a lot of her Clan and family. (Misty) ::Mentor, Lightningsky :Aspenpaw- red-brown tom cat with ice blue eyes and a long, bushy tail. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Nightfang Queens: :Sweetberry- red she-cat with gray spots and green eyes. She is kind, but has a short temper. (Mate: Cloudnose) (Emberstar) :Mistfire- small, fluffy, blue-gray she-cat with a ginger tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. She kind, caring, and loyal. (Mate: Bearheart) (Wolfspirit) :Moongaze- tiny, thick-furred white she-cat with black flecks and dark blue eyes. Moongaze is caring, loyal, and a great fighter. (Mate: Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) :Shimmersky- stunningly beautiful black she-cat with soft specks of silver and clear, sky-blue eyes. She is kind and respectful, and dreams of being leader someday and serving her Clan to the end of her life. (Mate: Pinestorm) (Emberstar) Kits: :Starlingkit- white she-cat with ginger patches and clear green eyes. She is kind to all the cats of her Clan and tries to be fair. (Daughter of Sweetberry and Cloudnose) (Emberstar) :Berrykit- strong dark gray tom with a berry-red tail-tip and amber eyes. He is a fighter and is impatient. (Son of Sweetberry and Cloudnose) (Emberstar) :Otterkit- small, sleek, dark brown she-kit with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and river-blue eyes. She is impatient and mischievous, and always getting into trouble. :Leafkit- small, fluffy, light brown tabby she-kit with thick fur, and clear, brilliant, emerald-green eyes. She is kind, caring, and loyal. (Daughter of Moongaze and Nightfang) (Wolfspirit) :Dawnkit- gray she-kit with a white underbelly, forepaws, and tail-tip, with sparkling dark blue eyes. (Daughter of Moongaze and Nightfang) (Prowllu) :Fleetkit- muscular black and gray tabby tom kit with emerald green eyes, and a pure white left back paw. (Son of Moongaze and Nightfang) (Prowllu) Elders: :Mousefur- dark brown she-cat with white chest and forepaws. She can be cranky and rude at times, but she's a mother to all, and loves to tell stories. (Prowllu) :Darkwhisker- black-gray tom with short, straigh whiskers and blue eyes. He is kind to all the kits but gets annoyed at cats easily. (Emberstar) :::::::::::Cats outside the Clan Loners: :Thorn- large, muscular pale ginger tom with a nicked ear and dark green eyes. (Mate: Star) (Ivyclaw) :Star- sleek black she-cat with small white spots on her back that look like stars and ice-blue eyes. She is currently expecting Thorn's kits. (Mate: Thorn) (Ivyclaw) :Sunshine- pretty golden she-cat that often helps CloudClan. (Misty) Rogues: Kittypets: RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s.-'' ---- "Let's go!" Lightningsky called. "I'll visit you when I get back," Nightpaw told Moonkit before padding to Lightningsky. --☮vyclaw☮ 06:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:Ivyclaw"You're a fast learner, Nightpaw!" Lightningsky called to her apprentice as he did a paw-swipe roll-over. His eyes gleamed with happiness. "Thanks, Lightingsky. You're a great teacher!" he mewed, padding back over to her. "Let's try a front paw extension. Unsheathe your claws like this," she mewed, flexing her claws out. "And flex your leg out. You need to catch the enemy by the side of their head, near their ear, and dig your claws in." she mewed. His eyes narrowed in concentration as Lightingsky demostrated on a tree. He walked up to the tree, and copied the move with lightning-fast paws. Lightningsky flicked her tail. "That's perfect!" she mewed. Nightpaw purred. "Back to camp with you. Don't teach the kits those moves... They're liable to hurt themselves!" she teased. Nightpaw rolled his eyes. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Something is going to happen between Pinestorm and Shimmerpaw. XD) Fallowpaw followed Pinestorm to the training hollow with her sister and Darkstar himself. "Okay, so today you're going to learn how to do the claw-and-hold," Darkstar told them. "Pinestorm, please demonstrate." Pinestorm crouched, then sprang at his leader and landed on his back, holding on. Darkstar flopped to the ground, almost crushing him. The two got up and turned toward the apprentices. "That good?" Shimmerpaw and Fallowpaw nodded. Quietly, Shimmerpaw whispered, "Pinestorm is so talented... he did the move perfectly." Fallowpaw flicked her tail over Shimmerpaw's ears. "Don't get all moony over him, we're supposed to be training." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- I think it's gonna be NightXMoon.. ;) Nightpaw padded back to camp, his green eyes gleaming. "Lightingsky said I was a fast learner!" he mewed as Lightpaw walked up to him. "Congrats!" she purred. "Moonbriar's brilliant.. I never thought that I could remember all those herbs!" she exclaimed. Their parents purred, walking up to them. "Remember to listen to your mentor, Nightpaw," Rivereyes nudged his son. "I will! Then I'll become leader and.." he continued on, talking about all his plans to be like the great first leader of NightClan, Nightstar. Skyleaf licked Lightpaw's ear. "Be a faithful medicine cat, my little one," she whispered. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- (What do you think about NightXMoon, Ember? :3 Also, can Moonkit, Bearkit, and Firekit become apprentices?) "Lionfang, take Shimmerpaw and Pinestorm hunting," Lightningsky ordered. The tom led the two cats out of camp. -- ---- (I like it! :) Yes, they can become apprentices.) Shimmerpaw's heart skipped a beat at the order of her hunting with Pinestorm. "Come on, let's go," Lionfang mewed, and the three raced out of camp into the forest. Shimmerpaw ran close to Pinestorm and lifted her nose in the air, trying to catch a scent. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 01:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let all cats gather for a Clan meeting!" Darkstar yowled. "Firekit, Moonkit, and Bearkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Darkstar meowed once everyone gathered. "Moonkit, come forward," the she-cat step forward. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Lionfang. I hope Lionfang will pass down all he knows on to you." The golden tom stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. "Bearkit," Darkstar turned to the brown tom. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bearpaw. Your mentor will be Antpelt. I hope he will pass on all he knows on to you." Antpelt came forward and touched noses with Bearpaw, the padded back to the rest of the cats with his apprentice. "Firekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Malkia. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." The young warrior touched noses with Firepaw. "Moonpaw! Bearpaw! Firepaw!" The Clan cheered. (I decided to make Malkia mentor Fire instead x3) --☮vyclaw☮ 04:09, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:IvyclawMoonpaw looked at Nightpaw, who was talking with his sister, his paw held out. Lightpaw dipped back into the medicine cat den, and brought out a leaf or two of herbs. Moonpaw flicked her ear, and walked over to him. "What happened?" she mewed, her head tilted. Nightpaw shrugged. "I stepped on a rock while Lightningsky was training me.. It's no big deal, really. It didn't even break the skin!" he mewed through clenched teeth as Lightpaw trickled the juice onto a scraped paw's pad. "You can train tomorrow, only thing that Moonbriar said is to not hunt and come back if it starts to bleed or swell." she mewed. Moonpaw looked at Nightpaw as he nodded, and Lightpaw walked back into the den, muttering about her mouse-brained kin. "So your gonna start sleeping in the apprentice's den now. Who's your mentor?" ''He didn't see the ceremony? Oh! That's right,''Moonpaw thought with a blink, He was out training. "Malkia," she mewed back, her eyes glowing. Nightpaw shrugged. "She's a good hunter.. I wouldn't have her for a mentor at all, though. She's a kittypet." he snorted. Lightningsky called to him from across the clearing, motioning with her tail for him to come. "I have to go, 'bye Moonpaw. See you in the den later." he mewed, barely limping as he joined his mentor. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Moonpaw's mentor is Lionfang. Firepaw's mentor is Malkia. x3) "Come on, Moonpaw!" Lionfang called from where he was waiting with Bearpaw, Firepaw, Malkia, and Antpelt. "We're going to show you the territory, then go to the training area." --☮vyclaw☮ 00:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so here is our border with MoonClan," Antpelt explained. "Drink in their scent. You need to be able to recognize it, in case they trespass or invade." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 05:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- The apprentices nodded, drinking in MoonClan's scent. "After we go to the WaterClan border, we'll meet Lightningsky and Nightpaw at the training area." Lionfang meowed. --☮vyclaw☮ 05:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Good, good. Now finish him off!" Pinestorm shouted. Fallowpaw leaped onto Nightpaw and pinned him down. "Great job, you two!" Pinestorm praised them. Nightpaw got up and shook off the dust on his pelt. "Thanks," he mewed. Fallowpaw was prancing around Nightpaw. "Ha, I beat you!" she yowled. Pinestorm gave her a hard cuff over the ear. "Warriors don't brag after they beat another cat in battle," he scolded. Fallowpaw lowered her head and tail. "Yeah... I'm really sorry, Nightpaw." Nightpaw flicked his tail at her. "That's okay. Just don't do it again," he meowed cheerfully. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 16:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lionfang led the apprentices into the training area. "Where are Antpelt and Malkia?" Pinestorm asked. "They went hunting," Lionfang meowed. --☮vyclaw☮ 20:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightningsky's eyes lit up. "Hey, let's get Shimmerpaw and my father to the training hollow. I have this awesome train-game that we can play," she told them. Fallowpaw gasped. "Great! What is it?" Lightningsky placed a paw on the young apprentice's side. "Easy there. Let's get your sister, and we can play." Pinestorm ran off, saying, "I'll get them." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 21:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "For now, let's practice the front paw blow," Lionfang told the three apprentices. "Nightpaw, show them the move," he told the tom. --☮vyclaw☮ 22:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nightpaw executed the move perfectly, and Moonpaw watched him with slightly adoring eyes. Shimmerpaw glanced at her and whispered, "Moonpaw, what are you...?" Moonpaw shook her head. "He's great at that move." "Yeah..." Shimmerpaw looked away, nodding her head slowly. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Moonpaw, try the move on my," Lionfang meowed, just as Lightningsky, Darkstar, and Shimmerpaw padded into the training area. --☮vyclaw☮ 03:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:IvyclawNightpaw looked at Moonpaw as she raced towards Lionfang. She raced past him and then did the front paw swipe on his flank. Lionfang flicked his tail as Moonpaw trotted back to the apprentices. "You did well," Nightpaw mewed. Moonpaw purred. "Thanks. I was a bit slow though!" she meowed. Nightpaw purred. "Lightpaw, you have completed your training as a medicine cat, and it is now time for you to take your place amoungst the full medicine cats." Moonbriar mewed. "So, I, Moonbriar, medicine cat of NightClan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, who has learnt the ways of a medicine cat, and is ready to become a true,full medicine cat. Lightpaw, is it your wish to tread the solitary path of a medicine cat, with loyalty to your Clan,StarClan and your code?" Lightpaw nodded to Moonbriar. "I do," she mewed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full name. Lightpaw, you will be known as Lightfeather. StarClan welcomes you as a full medicine cat." Lightfeather licked Moonbriar's shoulder, as the other medicine cats called her name. She lapped drops of water from the Star-pool, and then lay down to share her first dream as a full medicine cat with StarClan. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 20:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "Nightpaw,Shimmerpaw, and Fallowpaw. Come up to me, please." Darkstar mewed. The three apprentices raced up to him. "I, Darkstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your ways, and are ready to become warriors. Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shimmerpaw nodded. "I do," she replied. "Then by the powers of StarClan, your warrior name is Shimmersky. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of NightClan."Shimmersky licked his shoulder, then stood near the warriors. "Fallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he mewed. "I do." she mewed. "Then I name you Fallowfern. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of NightClan." Fallowfern repeated the process, sitting next to her sister. "Nightpaw.. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, defend your Clan and serve it, even at the cost of your life?" Nightpaw's voice let out a steady "I do." Darkstar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Nightfang. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of NightClan." Nightfang licked Darkstar's shoulder, then stepped back as the Clan called their names. ''I'm a warrior! ''Nightfang purred. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:36, October 2, 2012 (UTC) {Hey Ember, would you mind if when Lightningsky becomes Lightningstar(I hope she will!) that Nightfang could be deputy? I have an idea for something with the whole idea...} After the vigil, he looked at Fallowfern and Shimmersky. "I'm going to go hunt, either of you want to come with?" he mewed. Fallowfern shook her head. "I'm on the dawn patrol, sorry, Nightfang." she mewed sadly, padding to the warrior's den. Shimmersky snorted. "I'm going to sleep." she said simply, following her sister. Nightfang shook his ruffled fur, and just then, a familiar spotted pelt padded up to him. "Moonpaw," he purred. "Want to hunt?" he mewed. Moonpaw nodded. "Sure, Nightpa- I mean, Night''fang." Moonpaw purred back. Nightfang led her out of camp, and up the ravine. "So, when do you think you'll become a warrior?" he mewed absently, watching her sniff the air. "I don't know, Malkia hasn't said anything yet. Then again, I haven't done any assements yet," Moonpaw mewed back. "That's the problem with kittypets," Nightfang mewed. "There's too many loners and kittypets in NightClan. I thought we were all warriors," he hissed a bit. "But I'll respect the fact she's your temporary mentor." he added, thinking of Lionfang, who was recovering from a cough, his voice quieting as he heard pawsteps, and saw his father, Rivereyes, padding towards them. "Thank StarClan. Malkia was being worse than a badger in a fit about not knowing where you were, Moonpaw!" he mewed slowly. Nightfang bit back a hiss of annoyance as Moonpaw flicked her tail over his shoulders quickly. "I'm fine, I told her I was going to hunt with Nightfang today," she mewed calmly. Rivereyes nodded. "She didn't say that, thank you, Moonpaw. Good hunting," he mewed, turning back around as Nightfang saw Snowleaf,Rowanfoot and Pinestorm pad up to Rivereyes. "I'm glad my father's a senior warrior," he mewed once they left. "Why is that?" Moonpaw mewed as they laid down beneath a drooping willow tree, sharing a rabbit and a vole. "He's so calm and collected. That only comes from experience, sometimes." Nightfang answered, licking his paw. Moonpaw purred. "Yes, your father is quite a cat. But I think you're better," she murmured low. Nightfang licked her ear. "You're quite a cat yourself." he whispered back. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Whenever Wolfspirit's ready, we can make the three apprentices warriors. :) ) "Great, thanks, Rivereyes," Pinestorm meowed. He walked away to Shimmersky, who was eating a vole quietly. "Let's go hunting," he suggested. Shimmersky nodded and took a nibble of the vole, and got up. "Sure." The two cats padded outside together. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:26, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fox dung!" Nightfang hissed as he trod on a thorn as he went back into camp. Moonpaw's mentor, Lionfang, was in the medicine den, resting from a bout of coughing he was soon over, so Moonpaw's temporary mentor, Malkia, took her to train when they got back to camp. "I trod on a thorn," he mewed to his sister, Lightfeather. "Mouse-brain," she said, affection in her voice. "Moonbriar's out getting some catmint, so I guess I have to help you get it out." Lightfeather pretended to grump, looking at her brother's paw. "It's in there deep," she mewed. "Give it a good lick and if it doesn't come out, I'll have to tug it out." Nightfang grimaced as he licked it a couple of times. The thorn wiggled under his tongue, came out partly, but didn't come out. "Sit down," Lightfeather mewed, and Nightfang laid now. "I'm going to pull it out." she mewed as she gripped the thorn and tugged it out. A rush of blood came out, and then subsided as Nightfang hissed in pain. "Oh shush up, you. Take it like a warrior," she teased, getting marigold, and chewed up some burdock root and placed it on the cut, and bound it in moss and cobwebs. "Stay in your nest tomorrow, or if you do come out, keep your paw clean." she advised, giving him three poppy seeds. "Eat these then to your nest." she ordered. Nightfang nodded, licking up the seeds and purring to his sister, who flicked her ear as he padded to his nest in the warrior's den. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern stumbled into Moonbriar's den, wheezing slightly. Lightfeather looked up from her work and sighed. "Really, another one? You would think that the warriors get hurt on purpose to get special attention." Fallowfern rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because we love the pain." She chuckled afterwards. "No, I just fell kind of hard when I was helping to train with Bearpaw." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 04:13, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (They can become warriors now. x3 Sorry I've been so inactive the past few days.) Lionfang padded toward Moonpaw. "We're going to the training area," he told her. (He doesn't have greencough anymore) Moonpaw got up from where she was sharing a rabbit with Firepaw. --☮vyclaw☮ 17:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay. You can post their ceremony whenever you like. :) ) Shimmersky and Pinestorm walked through the forest together at an easy pace. Shimmersky glanced sideways at the tom, and wondered if she should ask him the question that had been tumbling around in her mind ever since she became a warrior. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 21:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:Emberstar23"Can we train tomorrow?" Moonpaw mewed, glancing at the setting sun. "I was out all day, hunting, and I helped Firepaw with his front paw swipe." Lionfang let out an impaitent snort. "Alright, just this once." he muttered. "Tomorrow, you're dawn patrol and you're going to have battle training." he mewed, and turned around, padding off. Moonpaw sighed. "Thank StarClan.. I'm so tired!" ~~ Medcine Den ~~ Lightfeather purred, and licked her friend's ear. "You'll be fine, but let me check over you anyways." she mewed, sniffing Fernflower over. "Just as I thought. You'll be fine. If you start to bruise or the pain gets worse, come to me." Fernflower nodded, and backed out of the den. Lightfeather stuck her head into the back of the den, where Moonbriar was sleeping. She had to go to the Starpool tonight, and with the cats injued, Lightfeather voulunteered to stay here. She padded out of the den, where she saw Darkstar sitting underneath an old holly bush. She grabbed a vole. "Mind if I talk with you for a moment?" she mewed, sitting down. Darkstar shook his head. "Go ahead, what's up?" Lightfeather laid down, and took a bite of her vole, and swallowed, whispering, "There's greencough in the camp. Mousefur caught it from Lionfang, I'm guessing." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Fernflower's in CloudClan. XD) Darkstar grimaced. "Oh, no..." He straightened up. "Well, we'll need to keep them separated from the rest of the Clan." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Darkstar yowled. "Moonpaw, Firepaw, Bearpaw, please come forward," he meowed once everyone had gathered. "I, Darkstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Moonpaw, Bearpaw, and Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." they all meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Moonpaw, you will be known as Moongaze. StarClan honors your bravery and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan. Bearpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bearheart. StarClan honors your courage and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan. Firepaw, you will be known as Fireblaze. StarClan honors your cleverness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of NightClan." "Moongaze! Bearheart! Fireblaze!" the Clan cheered. --☮vyclaw☮ 23:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:Ivyclaw"Moongaze!" Nightfang purred as the she-cat butted his shoulder with her head. "We share a den now," she murmured. Nightfang nodded, his eyes gleaming. "You have to hold a warrior's vigil tonight, though. But I'll make sure you have the best nest ever." he murmured. Moongaze purred as Nightfang licked her head. "Have a good vigil," he mewed, pulling away. "I'm going to go get some moss from the water-stones." he said as he padded out. Moongaze sat down, licking her ruffled chest fur at the gazes of her brothers and Clanmates. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 05:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Featherpaw beamed with exciment, as today was her first day as her apprentice. "Featherpaw! Come here!" Lightingsky was calling her, so she ran over to where she was. Yay! It's my first day of training!!! Can we hunt? I will make sure the Clan gets fed, and I will keep off anybody that tries to trespass 't CloudClan's territory!" Featherpaw would'nt stop talking and pacing back and forth. "Featherpaw! You will hunt and defend your Clan, but today we are only going to explore out territory." Lightningsky didn't seem pleased with Featherpaw's energy. "Ok... race you to the entrance!!" Featherpaw was a bout to start running when she felt someone gently bight her tail. She spun arond and launched herself on the person who had bit her. She hissed and spat while she batted with all her might. "Featherpaw!" Featherpaw froze, realizing who she was attacking. It was Lightingsky, her mentor. She was one of the most strict cats in the Clan. Once as a kit, a moon ago, she had overheard Darkstar telling telling Lightningsky that she would train Featherkit, because she needed discipline. darkstar had also said that Lightningsky could be strict on her, and that punishments would be needed frequently. Now Featherpaw could see that Lightningsky was doing exactly what Darkstar had told her to. "Featherpaw! Explain to me why you have attacked me!" Lightningsky hissed approaching Featherpaw. Featherpaw's heart began to pound "You bit my tail!! What was I supposed to do? Just stand there? Why did you b-" Lightningsky cut her off with a quick glare and continued talking "I bit you gently, because you are to stay with me, not run off like that!" he sat down and looked at Featherpaw right in the eye "You must learn to obey me, Featherpaw. I will not be soft with you. I will not punish you this time, since it is your first day, but you will clean the elder's ticks as soon as we get back." Featherpaw's head hung low. "I am sorry, Lightningsky." she whispered sadly. "Hmph. Let's go." Lightningsky lead a disapointed Featherpaw out of camp. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 21:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Lightningsky's a she-cat, and who is Skystar? o.o) Moongaze joined a Nightfang, Fireblaze, and Shimmersky on a hunting patrol. "Let's go the abandon Twoleg nest," Nightfang meowed. "There's always prey there." Everyone nodded, and Nightfang led them out of camp. --☮vyclaw☮ 21:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- the leader of I think CloudClan.. Might of gotten confused... Misty, I hope you don't mind, I fixed the names. :) Nightfang looked back as he heard Featherpaw and Lightningsky. "Go on ahead, I'll meet you there," he mewed, and padded over to Featherpaw as Lightningsky sniffed a bramble. "Don't worry, Featherpaw. Lightningsky was my mentor once, too. She's strict, but you'll be one of the best warriors in the Clan once she's done training you." he whispered. "Her mew is worse than her claws, that's for sure." Featherpaw flicked her ear. "Really?" Nightfang nodded. "I have to go join a patrol. 'Bye, Featherpaw!" he mewed, and passed by Lightningsky, stopping for a hushed conversation with her, and then raced to the patrol, who hadn't gotten to the nest yet. "Sorry, I had to tell Featherpaw something." he mewed as Moongaze gave him a questioning look. "Alright, mouse-brain. Let's go hunt," she mewed. Nightfang led her down into the nest. Should I ask her now? While Fireblaze and Shimmersky are outside hunting? Nightfang flicked his ear. "Moongaze... Urm.." he mewed awkwardly. Moongaze let out a purr. "Yes, you furball." she mewed, rubbing against him. Nightfang licked her ear. "How'd you know?" Moongaze rolled her eyes. "You're obvious sometimes, that's all." mates now... :3 "Obvious! I'm not obvious!" he protested. Moongaze rolled her eyes as Shimmersky and Fireblaze padded in. "You two haven't caught a thing!" Shimmersky hissed. "No, we were just about to hunt when Nightfang's paw started to bother him.. We took a break." Moongaze replied calmly back, before Nightfang could give her a stinging reply. "Alright," she sniffed. Nightfang snorted, and sniffed the air, catching traces of prey, and they started to hunt. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 22:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Also, you have Ember's permission to make Featherpaw Lightningsky's apprentice, right?) Moongaze dropped two mice and a squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. "Bearheart!" Lightningsky called. "Take Moongaze, Wolfshadow, and Nightfang to the WaterClan border!" Bearheart led his patrol out of camp. --☮vyclaw☮ 22:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yes, she asked me to make Featherpaw as her cat. :) ) "Wait!" Pinestorm raced to the patrol. "Moongaze, Nightfang, you're not too tired from the hunting patrol you just went on? I could take over for you." Nightfang shook his head. "We're fine." The patrol continued on their way. Suddenly, Shimmersky appeared next to him. "Hey, can I-" She cleared her throat. "-Ask you something?" Pinestorm nodded, and they went just outside of camp. Shimmersky took a deep breath. "Will you be my-" "Yes," Pinestorm interrupted. Shimmersky opened her mouth to ask and Pinestorm meowed, "I could see it in your eyes. And yes, I accept." He purred. (They are mates now too. :P) EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay. Just wanted to make sure. x3) Fireblaze joined Fallowfern, Malkia, and Cloudnose on a border patrol. "We're going to the MoonClan border," Fallowfern told Fireblaze as Cloudnose led them out of camp. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Got it," he acknowledged. The patrol padded silently towards the MoonClan border. Suddenly, Cloudnose lifted his head into the air, his pink nose twitching. (Like a rabbit! XD) "I smell MoonClan on our side!" he growled. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 01:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mistfire, do you want to come hunting?" Bearheart asked, glancing over at the pitifully small fresh-kill pile. "Sure," Mistfire mewed, following Bearheart out of camp. --☮vyclaw☮ 02:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudnose dove into the bushes and motioned for his patrol to follow. Fallowfern and Fireblaze shared a weird look with each other, and followed suit. Soon, they began to hear voices from right next to the MoonClan border. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 03:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Just leave the rabbit! We have to go before a NightClan patrol finds us!" Fireblaze heard Firestorm, the MoonClan deputy, hiss. --☮vyclaw☮ 03:12, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- [[User:Ivyclaw|"I know, but this is a valuable piece of prey!" That's Splashwhisker! Fallowfern thought. "Just leave it, for StarClan's sake!" Firestorm growled. Upon hearing Splashwhisker sigh, there was a thud on the ground as the mentioned prey was dropped. ]]EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 03:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Now come on!" Firestorm hissed. "Wait! I don't think a NightClan patrol will come anytime soon. Their marker is fresh. We might as well stay and hunt," Splashwhisker meowed. --☮vyclaw☮ 03:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- User:IvyclawNightfang sniffed the air, following the patrol. "Darkstar sent me," he mewed, stopping beside Cloudnose. "Good, we're going to attack and take them to camp." Cloudnose whispered. Nightfang unsheathed his claws. Good.. Maybe this will show them that I'm ready to be a mentor, when new kits come.. he thought as Cloudnose raced to the MoonClan patrol. Nightfang barrelled into the MoonClan deputy, and hissed, biting his ear. "Firestorm! What are you doing on our side of the border?" he snarled as Firestorm threw him off, not answering. As Firestorm hissed, Nightfang raced at him and carried Firestorm off his paws, and slammed him down on his back in the clearing. Around him, his Clanmates had similar results. "You're going to our camp, to talk with Darkstar. Try to run and we'll give you more than a bloody ear and a hiss!" Cloudnose snarled from where he had Splashwhisker pinned down. "Fine! Let us up." Firestorm said through clenched teeth. Nightfang let him up, his claws still unsheathed. "Go this way," Nightfang hissed. Firestorm led his cats as the NightClan patrol surrounded them, and into the camp. Rivereyes and Amberfire were talking with Darkstar,Lightfeather,Moonbriar, and Lightningsky, and they looked up, bristling, as the cats poured into the camp. Poolleaf,Snowleaf,Pinestorm,Rowanfoot, and Lionfang were all outside their dens, their eyes narrowed. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We found those trespassers on our side of the border," Cloudnose snarled, his tail lashing furiously. Firestorm, Splashwhisker, Ripplefur, and Quailtalon were pushed forward. Darkstar looked at their rivals with hostile eyes. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw05:22, October 7, 2012 (UTC) is starting to become the most popular Clan! Nightfang looked at the nursery, and Lightingsky flicked her ear, allowing him to go see his mate. "Moongaze!" he purred, padding into the nursery. Her belly was a bit rounder than yesterday, and her eyes were narrowed. "I smell MoonClan! What's going on?" Nightfang sighed. Let's keep her calm, okay Nightfang? "The patrol I was on found them. There was a light skirmish and we brought them here." he mewed calmly. Moongaze sniffed him. "You're okay," she sounded relieved. "I am, don't worry so much. I'll always be right here." he mewed, purring. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 06:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I know! x3) "Moonbriar says the kits will be here any day," Moongaze purred. --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 06:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Yup... :) ) Sweetberry smiled. Suddenly, her round belly started to ripple and shudder. Sweetberry barely has time to yell, "My kits are coming!" before collapsing onto her nest, gasping. Nightfang raced out of the medicine den to get Moonbriar. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 15:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Me and Prowllu are going to split the kits. I forgot what she named hers and their descriptions, so she'll have to tell you. x3 But, mine are Otterkt (small, sleek, dark brown she-kit with a paler underbelly, chest, and muzzle, a short tail, and river-blue eyes) and Leafkit (small, fluffy, light brown tabby she-kit with thick fur, and clear, brilliant, emerald-green eyes) "You're doing fine, Moongaze. Just one more kit left," Moonbriar mewed, though she didn't look so sure. Moongaze lost a lot of blood, and Moonbriar wasn't sure she would make it. The last kit slid out onto the moss. "It's a she-kit!" Moonbriar purred. --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 18:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Okay, I'll add yours and Prowllu's when she tells me. Wow, two litters of kits being born at the same time! XD) Sweetberry flopped back in her nest. There was a white she-cat with ginger patches and clear green eyes and a strong dark gray tom with a berry-red tail-tip. Cloudnose had been brought in by Moonbriar when the kits had come. "Let's name the she-kit Starlingkit and the tom Berrykit," she breathed. "That's good," Cloudnose replied fondly. He turned to look at Moongaze, whose kits had settled in the curve of her belly. "Two litters of kits born at the same time; that seems like a good omen." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 18:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What are we going to name them?" Nightfang asked. "The dark brown she-kit Otterkit, and the light brown tabby she-kit Leafkit," Moongaze decided. --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 19:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonbriar stepped out of the nursery and raced to the medicine den. Grabbing some borage, she hurried back to the nursery. "Here you are," she mumbled, laying down the leaves in front of the two nursing queens. "Eat this to make sure your milk comes." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern and Fireblaze trotted through the forest together. "Let's meet up with Poolleaf and Wolfshadow soon," Fallowfern suggested. Fireblaze nodded. Fallowfern glanced at the ginger tom in her peripheral vision. I hope he doesn't think I'm mouse-brained when I ask him... EmberstarArty Fowl ftw01:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Featherpaw plopped down on her comfy nest, after a long day of training with Lightningsky. I can't stand her! She hissed at me every time I put my paw on the wrong spot, and she didn't give me a moment of rest. ''Featherpaw was very exhausted, it was true that Lightningsky could be tough on her, but it was for a reason. "Featherpaw?" Featherpaw's eyes flew open at her leader's voice. She quickly sat up "Hello, Darkstar." She dipped her head respectfully, knowing that Darkstart wanted her to be obedient, respectful and calm. She was trying her best to please him at all times, even though it was hard, she knew it was important to be the way her leader wanted. "I hope I didn't awake you, Featherpaw" Darkstar sat down in front of her. Featherpaw mewed "No, Darkstar, I was just resting. Lightingsky is tough on me." She licked her chest embarassed. Darkstar started to stand up "I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Would you mind coming with me on a walk through the forest?" he flicked his tail. "Of course, I will come." Featherpaw followed her leader, even though her body was pleading to rest. She knew she had to obey her leader and respect him. Darkstar lead Featherpaw out of camp and into the forest, when they reached a tall pine, he stopped near a small bush and sat down, motioning for Featherpaw to sit down. "So, how is your training going?" Darkstar's mew was deep and strong. Featherpaw shuffled her paws uncomfortably "It is going well, although sometimes I feel like Lightningsky is to tough on me...", She looked at Darkstar. "Well, I think sometimes you need a bit of discipline, don't you?" Darkstar's mew sounded serious. "What?!? You just want me to be perfect! Well guess what? I won't ever be the obedient Featherpaw you want me to! I won't! I don't like Lightningsky or how she treats me!" Featherpaw hissed at Darkstar. "Featherpaw, I see you have a big mouth. You need discipline! You will become the obedient Featherpaw I want, whether you like it or not! If you will talk to me, your leader so disrespectfully, then you will be punished. From now on until a moon has passed you will be cleaning the elder's bedding every day. You will also get special training from me every day." Darkstar did not seem pleased at all. Featherpaw was furious! They couldn't change her! "Yes, Darkstar. I am very sorry." Featherpaw mumbled. Darkstar wasn't done talking "Now, wether you like it or not you will promise to me that by the time you are a warrior you will be the obedient, respectful and clam Featherpaw I want!". Featherpaw froze. Darkstar mewed "Promise me! Say you promise!". Featherpaw knew she had to, wether she liked to or not, "I-I Promise that by the end of my training I will be obedient, respectful and calm" Every word was an effort to say to Featherpaw. Darkstar started to stand up " Good. You must not break that promise, or you will not be made a warrior. Understood? Ok, you may go home." Darkstar was very serious. Featherpaw ran home not believing what she had promised. But after that day, Featherpaw would never be herself again. She would be the Featherpaw Darkstar wanted. '♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'''Moun ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 02:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkstar plodded after the disobedient apprentice and entered camp. His daughter, Lightningsky, ran up to her. "Did you talk to her?" she inquired quietly. Darkstar glanced at Featherpaw, who was stalking into the apprentices' den. "Yes. She promised me. I'll be monitoring her." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 03:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) As Featherpaw ran back to her den, she bumped into Aspenpaw. "I- I'm sorry, Aspenpaw!" She mewed embarrassed. Aspenpaw licked j¡his chest nervously "It's OK, Featherpaw." he quickly went to him nest. Featherpaw couldn't stop thinking about him all day and night...he was so gentle and caring. "Fatherpaw! What are you doing sitting there staring at the air?" She heard Lightningsky's growling mew approach her. Featherpaw quickly got up and faced her mentor "I was just a little tired after, uh, training". LIghtningsky snarled "Training? We haven't had any real training today! In fact, I am going to make you ppracice battle me right now until you defeat me!" Featherpaw wanted to claw his ears off, but she knew she couldn't. SHe was so tired, but she knew she had to obey her mentor " But I am tired! I- I mean, Yes Lightningsky."SHe dipped her head respectfully. Lightning sky sounded a bit pleased "Good! And I don't want a single complaint that you're tired! Warriors never give up!" SHe started to lead Featherpaw to train her, toughly. ♥Misty Fern ♥User:Misty Fern[[User talk:Misty Fern|'Moun' ]] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'an']]User talk:Misty Fern 13:30, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shimmersky padded around her nest and settled down. Resting her head on her paws, she looked around the nursery. "Feeling more at home now?" Sweetberry inquired. Shimmersky nodded. "Moonbriar told me my kits should be coming any day now." "My, there will be a lot of kits in here," Sweetberry chuckled. "It's a wonder how we're all going to get any sleep, what with six kits already in here." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 23:03, October 8, 2012 (UTC) --------- "I don't think we'll all fit in this small nursery," Mistfire mewed. "Moonbriar thinks I'll have at least four kits." --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 23:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ------- Shimmersky smiled. "Moonbriar says I'll probably have just two." Sweetberry flicked her tail at the new queen. "When you have your kits, the good thing is that mine and Moongaze's kits will be much closer to becoming apprentices," she told her. ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 23:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ------ "Moonbriar says my kits will be here any day now." Mistfire meowed. "Maybe we should talk to Darkstar and expanding the nursery." Moongaze meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 00:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ------- Shimmersky made a considering expression, and she nodded thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea. I can ask Pinestorm to suggest it to Darkstar." Mistfire nodded. "That would be great. This nursery is going to get really crowded if I have four kits." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 00:46, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Will you make Malkia Blazeheart's mate? =3) "Yeah, and I heard that Malkia might be expecting Blazeheart's kits," Moongaze meowed. --☾Vampirefang☽Happy Halloween! 04:29, October 9, 2012 (UTC) --------- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Clans